Singing for You
by Akikazemoon
Summary: The story of Miku and Kaito, and how they were quickly becoming more than just friends, even if they didn't realize it.
1. Thoughts

Author Notes: Well, due to all the reviewers asking me to continue, I am indeed going to continue the story! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid! If I did, there would be an anime and a video game in the works.

Singing for You

Miku walked down the hallway of the Vocaloid center building slowly. She was thinking. She loved to sing, but that's all she and her friends ever did. Was that all they were there for? This troubled her. She didn't want something like singing to be her only purpose. She loved it, but she was a person too. At least that's how she considered herself. She looked enough like a regular person, even if her voice was computerized. So she thought that she should be treated like one. But so far, other than her friends, everyone else had only asked her to sing. Never any questions like "How are you?" or "Are you free later? Maybe we can hang out." from regular people. But still, at least she had her friends. Although, as she walked, that one fear still lurked in the back of her mind. Was she really a machine, built for only one purpose?

"Never mind," she whispered to herself. "I don't need to worry about it. I'm just as normal as everyone else." She walked into the lounge and spotted Kaito. She smiled and walked over. He was eating ice cream again. Was that all he ever ate? Miku wondered about Kaito's eating habits cheerfully as she sat down.

"Hi, Kaito," she greeted him.

"Oh, Miku," he turned to her. "Hi there."

"Eating ice cream again, I see," she smiled wider.

"Yeah. It's chocolate this time. Do you want some?"

"No, no, I'm fine…" Miku's mind drifted back to her previous thoughts. Kaito noticed that something on her face said that something was wrong.

"Are you…okay?" Kaito asked, putting his bowl of ice cream down on the table. "You seem a bit down."

"Well…I was thinking…" Miku decided that if she didn't talk to somebody about it, it would just make it worse. "Why are we here, Kaito?"

"Why are we here?" Kaito was a bit surprised by the question. "Well…we're here for the same reason why all people are on earth, I suppose. Each of us has our own reason."

"But…I was wondering," Miku fidgeted a little bit as she spoke. "Are we only here to sing?"

"Not only to sing," Kaito said. "Wait, are you worried that we were only made to sing, not to enjoy the rest of life or something like that?"

"A little," she admitted, giving him a weak smile. "I just…I don't want to be considered as a machine with only one purpose. I want to be considered human, just as everyone else is."

"I consider you as human," Kaito replied. "And so do Len, Rin, and Meiko, and everyone else in Vocaloid. We're ALL human."

"But everyone outside of Vocaloid," Miku continued, trying to explain. "Have any people outside of Vocaloid ever asked you anything except to sing for them?"

"Well…" Kaito thought a bit. "Well, no…but that's just because…" Kaito couldn't come up with an answer. He sighed. "You see, Miku…even if people might see us as just computer programs, or robots, or whatever else…we ourselves know that we're more than that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Miku nodded. A small beeping noise suddenly sounded on the electronic panel of Miku's arm warmer, and also from one of Kaito's headphones. The two of them were being called to record a song. They stood up and started to walk down the hallway together.

"Miku…" Kaito said. "I don't like it when you're sad like this. It doesn't suit you. It's much better when you smile." He offered up a small smile, hoping that she would follow suit. Her facial expression didn't change, and Kaito was a bit disappointed. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault at all!" Miku said quickly. "I just…well, I'm just a bit confused is all. Were we only made to sing, or are we here for other things too?"

"We're here for everything," Kaito answered.

"Huh?" Miku looked at him questioningly.

"Well…everything that anybody outside of Vocaloid can enjoy, we can enjoy too. We aren't machines. At least, that's what I that what I think. After all, if we were just machines, wouldn't we be a lot more primitive? We have free will, actions, and thought. There's no way we're machines, Miku. We're just as human as everyone else."

"Alright, thanks," Miku smiled. "I just didn't want singing to be our only purpose. Of course, I love to sing though."

"Me too," Kaito agreed. The two of them reached the recording room. The twins and Meiko were in there already.

"Hey, we came to listen to you guys," Len said as Kaito and Miku walked up to them. Meiko smiled knowingly at Kaito, and he grinned awkwardly.

"Come on, let's go," Miku said. "We'll keep on singing! And this one will be our greatest song yet!" Miku ran into the recording area, and Kaito followed.

The song sounded magnificent.

"Wow, they're amazing!" Rin smiled. "And they sound so great together. They're voices go together like peanut butter and jelly!"

"They sure do…" Meiko agreed, smiling gently.

Later that night, Kaito was heading back to his room to go to sleep, when he passed Miku's room. He stopped for a moment, and stood across the hall from her door. He assumed that she was asleep.

"We'll keep on singing, right Miku?" he said quietly, not wanting to wake anyone. "I'll keep on singing. Singing for you." And with that, he continued on his way down the hall, a content smile upon his face.

Miku had been standing next to her door and had just so happened to hear what Kaito had said. She sat down on her bed, smiling widely out of happiness.

"Thank you, Kaito," she whispered. "Thank you."


	2. A Day at the Park

Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed! XD Shout-outs to Grace Raven, IchiRuki-Sucker, and Clear Blue for being the first to review. :) So anyway, as you've probably guessed already, I'm continuing the story! Yaaaaay! And because of a request from Grace Raven (a very nice person and my first reviewer :D) I'm going to have some Gakupo x Luka in here too, although it's still going to be centered around Miku and Kaito. :3 Okay, enough of my ramblings, disclaiming time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or anything having anything to do with Vocaloid in any way whatsoever! I just need to sit here and hope that someday somebody has the sense to make an anime or video game out of it.

Enjoy the chapter!

Miku opened her window in the morning to see a bright sunny day. The city was bustling as usual, people and cars flooding the street. Luckily there were many places where pedestrians could take detours if they wanted to. It was a big city, alright. Miku watched the cars drive by the street far below as she brushed her hair and pulled it up into two pigtails. She realized that today was their break day. Ah, Sunday. They didn't have to work, so she put on some regular street clothes. A blue, short sleeved shirt and some denim capris. She exchanged her usual black and red pigtail holders for some blue ribbon over the rubber bands holding her hair back. Once she was ready, she left her room and looked down the hall, wondering if anybody was up besides her. She took a glance back in her room to check the clock. Seven thirty. Some people were probably up. She walked into the lounge to find Gakupo, Meiko, and Kaito sitting and eating breakfast. The twins and Luka must not have woken up yet. As for everyone else who had more recently joined Vocaloid, such as Teto and Haku, they stayed in a different section of the building, so Miku didn't expect to see them anywhere anyway.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully, giving the three of them a smile.

"Good morning," Gakupo said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mm-hm," Miku nodded as she walked over to the counter to get some food. "I had something on my mind, but a friend helped me clear it up." She discreetly flashed grin at Kaito, but Meiko saw it and she chuckled quietly. Kaito smiled back at Miku, happy that she was feeling better.

"Hey…" Meiko said. "Why don't we all go to the park today?"

"That sounds like a good idea," Gakupo nodded. "We didn't have anything else planned. A day at the park sounds nice."

"We're going to have to wait for the twins and Luka to wake up, though," Miku said. "They sure sleep late."

"Gakupo, let's go wake them up," Meiko stood up, smiling subtly.

"Why? Shouldn't we just let them sleep?" Gakupo asked.

"Come on, let's go," Meiko practically dragged him out of the room.

"Well, that's Meiko for you," Kaito shrugged.

"Yup," Miku agreed. "So did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," Kaito nodded. They were silent for a moment.

"Thanks for talking to me last night," Miku smiled at him. "I feel a lot better now."

"I'm glad," Kaito grinned. "Like I said last night, a smile suits you much better than a frown."

"Thanks," Miku giggled a little bit. Soon, they could hear Luka and the twins from down the hall.

"Wha…What time is it?" Luka yawned.

"Can't we sleep for a little bit longer?" Len asked.

"Come on, you can't just sleep the day away!" Meiko told them. "We're going out, so go get ready!"

"Okay…" Rin said drowsily.

"Hey, why don't we pack a picnic lunch?" Miku turned to Kaito as they were listening to the talking down the hall.

"Hm?" he turned to her and smiled. "That sounds nice."

"Want me to pack some ice cream for you?" Miku grinned.

"It'll all melt before we even get there!" Kaito laughed. "I can wait until we get back for that."

"Okay," Miku nodded, still smiling. She headed over to the kitchen area.

"Here, I'll help," Kaito walked over.

"Thanks," Miku told him once he got over there. "Do you know where the basket is?"

"Uh…no," he started searching through the drawers while she began preparing some sandwiches.

"The twins like tomatoes on their sandwiches, right?" Miku asked, holding up one of the big red tomatoes from the shelf.

"No, I think that's Luka…" Kaito mumbled as he searched through the drawers for the basket. "Ah, here's the basket." He pulled out a medium sized wooden basket from inside the cupboard. He placed it on the counter and then turned back to Miku, who was cutting the tomato into slices.

"Need any help?" he asked.

"Sure, could you slice up the lettuce?" she asked.

"Okay," he said cheerfully, opening up the fridge to search for the lettuce. Their fridge was quite big and always full of food. He finally located the lettuce and pulled it out, placing it down on a second cutting board and picking up a knife from the knife holder.

"Oh, not that knife," Miku glanced at the one he was holding. She pulled out another one for him. "Use this one."

"Sorry," he smiled apologetically as he switched the knifes. "Guess I'm really no use when it comes to making food, am I?"

"No, you just haven't had practice," she smiled. She had finished slicing the tomatoes and put them to the side of the board. She tried to think of what else they would need. "Ah, right, cheese." She went over to the fridge to find the cheese as Kaito began attempting to cut the lettuce. He cut his finger almost immediately.

"Ow," he said suddenly, nearly dropping the knife to the floor. He put the knife down on the counter and inspected his finger.

"What happened?" Miku asked as she came back over.

"Oh, I cut myself," he held out his finger. There was a small, but fairly deep, cut in his finger, and there was a little blood dripping from it.

"Ow. That looks like it hurts," Miku cringed a bit.

"Well, maybe a little," he shrugged.

"Want me to kiss it and make it better?" she joked and they both chuckled a bit.

"Although the magic of kissing cuts is very powerful, Miku," Kaito reached into a drawer, smiling over at Miku. "I think that a band-aid will do for now."

"Aw, fine," she smiled back at him, placing the cheese down on the cutting board. As Kaito was wrapping the band-aid around his finger, the twins ran into the lounge, followed by Meiko, Luka, and Gakupo. Miku noticed that Gakupo and Luka were holding hands. None of the others knew if they were actually together, only they did. But Miku guessed that they were and smiled. They were a cute couple.

"So, where are we going?" Len asked as he and his sister plopped down onto one of the couches.

"To the park," Meiko told them as she sat down in one of the arm chairs and took a relaxed position. She noticed Kaito and Miku in the kitchen area. "Are you guys making food?" she called to them.

"We're making a picnic lunch!" Miku called across the room happily.

"Oh, oh, can we help?" Rin turned around and kneeled on the couch so that she was facing Miku.

"Considering that last time you filled the basket with chocolate bars…" Luka smiled ruefully, "Sorry, but I don't think so."

"I agree," Meiko laughed. "You guys can't be trusted with the picnic basket.

"Aw, fine," Rin sat back down, frowning.

"Just remember to put in the fruit we like!" Len called to Miku and Kaito.

Soon enough, everything had been prepared. The basket was full of food, and Gakupo was carrying the picnic blanket over his arm as they all walked outside. Miku had to squint a little in the sudden bright light, but once her eyes adjusted, she saw that earlier she had been right. It was a beautiful day out. They all walked to the park, everybody happily chatting as they made their way through the busy city over to the less crowded side of town. It took them about fifteen minutes of walking before they arrived at the park, which was a medium sized area full of lush green grass, with a playground area for kids, and a few picnic tables. They decided to not use one of the tables, and Miku and Meiko spread out the picnic blanket on the grass. Rin and Len ran off to play on the playground while everyone else unpacked the food. After a little while of sitting on the blanket, Meiko checked her watch.

"It's about lunch time," she said. "Could somebody go get the twins so we can eat?"

"Sure, I'll do it," Kaito said.

"I'll come, too, "Miku added. "We might need more than one person to get them off the playground." The two of them walked over to the playground and found Rin standing on top of one of the structures.

"I'm the queen, Len!" she proclaimed proudly. "You can be a servant."

"That's not fair!" Len, who was on the ground, complained.

"Hey, it's lunch time, you two," Kaito said. Len climbed up to where Rin was.

"We're not coming unless you can catch us!" the twins said in unison, and ran off to another structure, over a bridge. Kaito sighed and Miku smiled at him and shrugged. He climbed up onto the structure, and Miku couldn't help but laugh at seeing a near adult like him on a little kid's playground.

"What?" he smiled down at her. "We aren't allowed to be on kid's territory?" He crossed the bridge in pursuit of the twins, and Miku followed along on the ground. The twins nimbly crossed some monkey bars, and Kaito stopped for a moment to grab the first bar, then swung his legs out. Miku burst out laughing. His feet were touching the ground, and he could reach the bars while standing. He laughed a little bit too upon realizing this, and pretended to swing across while only walking on the ground. He used the last bar to pull himself up onto the floor of the next structure. The twins had started going down a slide, and Miku quickly cut them off at the bottom.

"Caught ya," she grinned down at them.

"So, you finally got them over here, huh?" Meiko asked when the four of them finally returned.

"Yup," Miku nodded.

"And we almost got away, too…" Len said.

"And if you had run away, we would have eaten your food," Luka told him cheerfully. Len and Rin quickly sat down and took their food, genuinely fearing that the others would have eaten it.

After eating, they all decided to stay at the park for a little while longer. Len and Rin ran back over to the playground structures that they had been at earlier, and Miku walked over to the swings, which were sitting empty and swaying gently in the wind. She sat down on one of them, and swayed to and fro for a little while before Kaito came and sat down in the swing next to hers.

"Swinging, are we?" he asked with a smile. Miku smiled back.

"Hey, did you ever try jumping off a swing when you were little?" Miku asked.

"No, I was too scared," Kaito admitted. "What's it like?"

"It's like flying," she told him simply. "Hey, do you want to try now? You can't still be too scared."

"Oh really?" he asked as he started to swing forward and back, gaining height. "Sure, I'll try it." Miku started swinging as well. After gaining enough height, Kaito let go and jumped off. He got pretty good distance, although he did stumble on his landing a bit. He turned around and held his hands in the air.

"Ta-da!" he said proudly. Miku jumped off and landed next to him, not missing a step on her landing. She grinned up at him.

"Okay, so you beat me," he laughed as they made their way back to the swings. They sat down and started swinging again.

"Hey!" Meiko shouted to them. "It's time to get going!"

"Okay!" the twins shouted, walking back towards the others, past the swing set. They spared a glance over to Kaito and Miku and Rin giggled.

"Look, they're swinging in sync. That means that they're married!" she said as she walked away with her brother. Miku looked confused while Kaito's face got a bit red.

"What's that all about?" Miku asked.

"I bet it's just some kid's game," Kaito said quickly as he got off the swing. "We'd better get going before they send somebody over to get us."

"Yeah," Miku nodded, also getting of the swing. The two of them began walking back towards the rest of the group.

"I had fun today," Miku smiled. Kaito smiled back.

"I'm glad that you did," he replied as they returned to their friends, and started to walk back home for the night.


End file.
